¿tanto te importo?
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: Una nueva isla, un libro, un pasado al descubierto, y una relacion a punto de comenzar.


Desde que habian dejado Enies Lobbie, la situacion en el Sunny, era preocupante, pues no habian encontrado tierra en varios dias, y los recursos de alimentos ya se estaban acabando ya que el tragon de su capitan deboraba por 20 en cada comida.

- Isla! Isla!-grito Ussop desde el puesto de vigilancia.

Habian localizado una pequeña isla, donde habia un pequeño pueblo. Nami se encargo de asignar las tareas a cada uno de los miembros del la tripulación. Sanji y Luffy irían en busca de las provisiones de comida. Franky en busca de una carpintería para comprar madera, por si el Sunny sufria desperfectos. Ussop se quedaría a vigilar el barco, mientras Chopper y Robin, irían a comprar medicinas, y Zoro tendría que acompañarles como mula de carga. Ella haría el mapa de la isla.

- Muy bien, todos sabeis que hacer asi que en marcha!- dijo NAmi entusiasmada.

- Todos bajaron del barco mientras Ussop les despedia, y les pedia que comprasen unas cosas. Cada uno se dividió en los equipos que había formado Nami, y se marcharon a lo que debían de hacer.

Robin y Chopper iban tranquilamente, seguidos por Zoro.

- Robin, si te apetece puedes irte a la librería o la biblioteca, yo puedo hacer esto solo- dijo Chopper amable.

- Estas seguro?- pregunto agachándose Robin sonriendo.

- Por supuesto- dijo Chopper.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la morena, a Chopper, se levanto y se marcho a la librería.

Zoro al ver que Robin se dirigía a un local opuesto al que Chopper, le pregunto a Chopper donde iba.

- Ha ido a la biblioteca- dijo Chopper- tu también puedes marcharte, si quieres, Nami no me cree capaz de hacer unas miseras comprar solo, pero yo solo puedo- dijo Chopper confiado.

- Vale- dijo Zoro agradecido a Chopper, por no hacerle sufrir esa pesadez.

Zoro pensó en ir a un bar, pero no tenia mucho dinero y quería ahorrarlo para no tener que estar mas en deuda con Nami. Por lo que decidió entrar en una librería. Si, aun que pareciera extraño el a veces leia. Estuvo un rato paseando entre las estanterías, cuando encontró una que le llamo la atención. "_**Historia de Islas en el olvido", **_en un principio no supo a que se debía ese nombre para esa sección, pero al entrar pudo ver, que eran libros sobre la historia de Islas que acabaron sumergidas, que fueron destruidas por la marine, con un Buster Call, o que se habían desplazado tanto de su lugar original, que ya la gente las había olvidado. Miro varios libros hasta que uno le llamo especialmente la atención, "_**Ohara, en busca de la historia" **_. Cogio el libro y lo ojeo un poco , derrepente se paro en una de las paginas, había un foto de Robin de péqueña, siguió pasando paginas y volvió a encontrar otra fotografía mas reciente. Se dirigió a pagar ese libro, se volveria a endeudar con Nami, pero la ocasión la merecía.

Al pagar el libro, salió de la biblioteca, y se encontró a Robin y Chopper, ya esperándole en la plaza del pueblo, se acerco a ellos.

- Kenshi-san, tu en una librería?- pregunto sorprendida Robin.

- No soy como Luffy, se leer- le contesto Zoro.

- Espero que hayas encontrado algo interesante- dijo Robin refieriendose a la bolsa donde llevaba el libro.

- Si, algo he encontrado- dijo Zoro.

Los tres se dirigieron al Sunny, donde ya se encontraban todos, Ussop con las cosas que le había comprado Sanji estaba fabricando nuevas armas, Luffy le suplicaba a Sanji que le preparara algo de comer, mietras Nami le griataba como un loca y Franky se ponía ha hacer posturitas extrañas. Los tres miembros que faltaban subieron al barco, y decidieron ponerse ha hacer sus respectivas tareas, Chopper se dedico a ordenar y preparar nuevos medicamentos por si los necesitaban en caso de urgencia. Robin simplemente se sento en una silla del comedor mientras tomaba un café, y zoro subió a su gimnasio en el puesto de vigilancia y comenzó a leer.

**_Ohara, una isla localizada en algún lugar del West Blue en Ohara se encontraba el Árbol del Conocimiento es la mayor biblioteca de Ohara, en él se guarda lo más valioso de la humanidad, su historia. Este lugar sirve de laboratorio de investigación para los arqueólogos de Ohara, aquellos que llegan a ganarse el titulo de eruditos._**

**_El estudio de los Poneglyph está prohibido, es considerado un crimen y un atentado contra la paz mundial, ya que se dice que el contenido de estas runas de piedra puede desvelar el paradero de las Armas Ancestrales._**

**_Por orden del Gorousei, Spandine activó la Buster Call contra Ohara, los barcos de la marina que se mantenían a la espera empezarían el ataque El bombardeo ya era a gran escala, para sorpresa incluso de los hombres del gobierno estaba llegando a todas partes de la isla. Todos evacuarían la isla con la excepción de los eruditos, quienes morirían en el bombardeo. Al final no quedo ningun superviviente de Ohara, pues incluso los habitantes de la isla, los cuales no sabian nada de lo que ocurria, fueron asesinados por el gobierno mundial, para asegurarse de que no escapara ningun erudito. Solo una persona salio con vida de Ohara. Nico Robin._**

Zoro estaba impactado por lo que acababa de leer, pero sabia que eso no era nada con lo que venia. Hasta ahora solo había leído la historia de Ohara, la cual era terrible, y ahora le tocaba la de ella, la de Nico Robin, ya solo el titulo del apartado del libro daban ganas de no querer seguir leyendo, y a la vez si querer saber mas.

_**Nico Robin, la niña que no tuvo que haber seguido con vida.**_

_**En la pequeña isla de Ohara, la cual fue aniquilada hace 20 años, donde supuestamente no quedo ningun superviviente, dio origen a la que hoy todo el mundo conoce como la Niña Demonio. Cuenta la historia, que una niña de 8 años vivia en aquella isla cuando esta fue bombardeada, su nombre es Nico Robin, una niña que fue dejaba (algunos dicen que abandonada) a cargo de sus tios, cuando su madre se embarcó en busca de lo Poneplyphs.**_

_**La niña demonio ya era rechazada por la sociedad desde aquella temprana edad, el resto de niños de la isla le pegaban e insultaban, por que a su ver era un monstruo, ya que tenia los poderes de la Hana Hana No Mi. Aparte de ser rechazada por los niños de la isla, su situacion "familiar" no era muy distinta, pues para sus tios, no era mas que una carga, que solo tenian ojos para su hija mientras que a ella le trataban como sirvienta.**_

_**Se dice que Robin fue una niña triste, pero que sin embargo llego un dia en el que encontro gente que se preocupada por ella, los arqueologos de Ohara.**_

_**Nico Robin fue nombrada arqueologa a su temprana edad, ya que era capaz de superar los examenes que muchos adultos nunca llegaban a superar, por muchos estudios que tuviesen.**_

_**Los eruditos de Ohara, eran considerados delicuentes por ser conocedores de el "vacio de la historia" la cual venia escrita en unas rocas indestructibles llamadas Poneplyphs. Se dice que Robin de bien pequeña ya espiaba a los eruditos mientras estos hacian sus investigaciones, puesto que los eruditos no querian dejarla participar, pues era muy joven y su estudio era considerado pena de muerte.**_

_**Se cuenta que el primer amigo fuera de los eruditos de Ohara, que tuvo el Demonio llamado Nico Robin, fue un vicealmirante de la armada, que al saber lo que ocurriria en Ohara dimitio.**_

_**Este es quien le habia a Robin de la desgracia que iba a ocurrir en Ohara. En el bombardeo de la isla, allí es donde despues de seis largos años Robin se encuentra con su madre, la delicuente fallecida Nico Olvia, pero solo se vieron escasos 5 minutos, pues el ex vicelamirante Saul, se lleva a Robin para salvarla de la catastrofe, pues solo era una niña.**_

_**En el Buster Call de Ohara, tambien fallece el gigante ex vicealmirante, Jaguar D. Saul, a manos de su buen amigo el ahora almirante Aokiji, lo que se desconoce es como logro salir de la isla una niña tan pequeña sin ser vista por el gobierno mundial.**_

_**Desde bien pequeña se la ha relacionado con bandas de piratas sanguinarios, aun que siempre su estancia era de poco tiempo, pues se dice que ella tenia una maldicion, la cual hacia que o ella al final los traicionase o que su compañeros la abandonasen por crerla peligrosa.**_

_**Estuvo asi varios años, hasta que por fin se ubicó en la Barque Words, estuvo cuatro años en esa banda hasta que su lider Cocodrile fue derrotado por Monkey D. Luffy mas conocido como sombrero de paja, y comenzo a formar parte de su tripulacion, aun se espera el momento en el que ella les traicione o ellos la abandonen, eso aun esta por ver...**_

_**Se dice que esa fue la infancia de la famosa niña Demonio, que con apenas 8 años le fue otorgada una recompensa tan alta como 79.000.000 millones de berries.**_

Como una persona podía haber sufrido tanto de pequeña, fue por eso por lo que les abandono en Water 7, para salvarles de su pasado. Un terrible y desafortunado para un niña tan pequeña. Ahora Zoro entendía todo su sufrimiento, todo lo que paso al recordar todo aquello en Enies Lobbie, ahora comprendía el sufrimiento de la arqueóloga, por que por muy duros que fuesen el pasado de todos los tripulantes, el suyo era sin duda el mas tragedico y duro.

Mientras en la cocina ya se había echo la hora de comer, pues todos se encontraban ya en la mesa, solo faltaba Zoro, que se encontraba, en el puesto de Vigilancia.

- Que estará haciendo que no se da cuenta de que es la hora de la cena?- pregunto Nami.

- Seguramente este entrenando- dijo Ussop, como la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- No, no es posible- contesto Franky- ayer por la noche me pidió que modificara sus pesas de entrenamiento para que pesasen mas, y aun no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Yo le llevare la comida- dijo Robin- comenzad a comer.

- No te preocupes Robincita(L)- dijo Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazón- el marimo puede pasar sin comer una noche.

- Pero no es bueno, después de una batalla, verdad Doctor-san?- le pregunto a Chopper sonriendo.

- No, Zoro debe comer para no desfallecer- dijo Chopper alagado por que le hubiesen llamado doctor.

- Entonces ya le llegare yo la comida, aun debo de agradecerle a el, el haberme salvado- dijo Robin tomando su plato y el de el espadachín.

- No te molestes, será borde como siempre- dijo Nami comenzando a comer.

Robin subió al puesto de vigilancia donde vio a Zoro sentado en uno de los sofás que Franky había colocado para que descansase tras su entrenamiento.

- Buenas noches, Kenshi-san- dijo Robin, Zoro cerro el libro de inmediato al oir esa encantadora y misteriosa.

- Robin!- dijo asustado.

- Malos pensamientos, Kenshi-san?- dijo robin, mientras se sentaba en el sofá a su lado, y le daba su plato- como no venias a la comida, la comida tuvo que venir a ti- dijo sonriente.

- Gracias- dijo el comenzando a comer- por que has venido tu también?

- Queria darte las gracias, por haberme salvado, solo me quedabas tu- dijo la morena.

- No hace falta- dijo Zoro.

- Ya me lo dijo Nami- dijo Robin con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Sin embargo, ya que quieres agradecerme algo, en vez de eso, me gustaría, que me contases, si esto es verdad- dijo entregándole el libro.

Robin cogió el libro, despues de dejar el plato a un lado, y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente, de repente sus ojos se aguaron.

- Si, Kenshi-San- dijo robin sollozando- esto es verdad. Donde has encontrado esto?

- En la librería de la isla- dijo Zoro- al verlo, no pude reprimir las ganas de leerlo, y despues de leerlo, no entiendo como pudiste pasar todo eso con tan solo 8 años.

- No fue fácil, como has leído…- le costo decir a la arqueóloga.

- Por eso no querías que Spandam iniciara la Buster Call- comprendió Zoro.

- Hace 20 años, me lo arrebataron todo, mis amigos, mi madre, mi tierra. Aun que te cueste creer, Kenshi-san, cuando conoci a Luffy, cuando el me salvo la vida, otra vez, cuando yo solo quería morir, me sentí en deuda con el, por eso quise unirme, para que algún dia, pudiese pagarle el favor, y en vez de eso, solo le he complicado mas la vida. Pese a eso, el tiempo que he estado con vosotros… para mi sois mis únicos amigos que tengo en toda mi vida- dijo Robin llorando.

- Te comprendo- dijo Zoro- aun que no te lo creeas, yo tampoco es que tuve una infancia fácil, no se puede ni comparar con la tuya, pero yo creci luchando con la espada, mi mejor amiga, murió un dia, en un estúpido y desafortunado accidente, desde entonces, no tuve ams amigos, me volvi en el caza recompensas que fui hasta que Luffy me encontró, la verdad es que esta tripulación se ha vuelto mi única familia, pues no he tenido otra.

Robin comenzó a llorar, desconsoladamente, y Zoro, al verla asi, aparto el libro y las demás cosas, y la abrazo, la morena se agarro a la camisa blanca del peli verde, y se dejo consolar por el espadachín. Al rato Robin se quedo dormida, encima del espadachín, este no podía cargarla, mientras bajaba las escaleras, y además esta no le soltaba ni a tiros, por lo que aparto las cosas del sofá, y se recostó en el sofá, dejando a Robin sobre el. Zoro no pudo dormir, pues Robin mientras dormía, no podía evitar con su poder, hacer aparecer brazos y otras partes, por toda la sala, lo que le causaba la risa a Zoro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando robin se despertó, se encontró a Zoro bajo suyo mirándola.

- Buenos días- dijo el sonriente.

- Perdon, Kenshi-san- dijo Robin levantándose.

- Tranquila, no molestas- dijo Zoro- eres divertida mientras duermes.

- No entiendo Kenshi-san- dijo confusa-

- No sabias que mientras duermes, haces florecer brazos en el suelo?- dijo Zoro divertido.

- En serio?- dijo sonriente Robin.

- Al menos sonries hoy, siento mucho haberte echo recordar aquella- se disculpo Zoro.

- Tranquilo, me hizo bien hacerlo- dijo Robin- pero aun me pica la curiosidad, me estabas investigando Kenshi-san?

- Pa-para-ra nada- dijo el peli verde, sonrojado.

- Bueno, ahora ya se mas de ti, yo también- dijo Robin- fue a esa chica a quien le prometise ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?

- Si, fue a ella- dijo Zoro.

- Y a que se debió eso?- quiso saber la peli negra.

- Ella siempre me ganaba, siempre fue mejor que yo, por eso siempre que luchábamos le decía que seria el mejor del mundo, y despues de su muerte, quise cumplir la promesa que le hice- explico con nostalgia el espadachín.

- Es por eso que tanto odias a las mujeres, por que ella siempre te ganaba?- pregunto curiosa Robin.

- Yo… no odio a las mujeres- dijo Zoro.

- A Nami, no la tratas muy bien, que digamos, siempre estas discutiendo con ella, y que digamos conmigo- dijo Robin.

- Con Nami, es diferente, me da rabia, que ella piense que es la capitana del barco cuando lo es Luffy, piensa que es mas poderosa que todos nosotros, y siempre se queda el dinero de los tesoros que nosotros ganamos, mientras ella se limita a esconderse- dijo Zoro con rabia- y lo tuyo, no me digas que tu no hubieses desconfiado de mi, si la situación hubiese sido al revés, si yo hubiese sido tu enemigo y despues decido entrar en tu tripulación.

- Tienes razón Kenshi-San- dijo Robin pensando- pero hi ahora?

- Ya no desconfio de ti, no lo hacia desde Skypiea, y no lo hago ni lo hare nunca despues de lo ocurrido, ni despues de leer esto- dijo señalando al libro.

- Entonces puedo considerarme amiga tuya?- pregunto robin.

- Amiga… yo la verdad, es que despues de esta noche esperaba poder ser algo mas- dijo Zoro un poco sonrojada.

- Entonces no me atacaras despues de hacer esto, no?- dijo Robin acercándose al peli verde y le planto un beso de película.

- Me has visto siquiera desembainar alguna espada?- dijo sonriendo Zoro.

- Bien, asi no tendre que atacarte, Kenshi-San- dijo Robin sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Seria interesante un combate contra ti, pero en estos momentos prefiero hacer otra cosa- dijo riendo Zoro y volviéndola a besar.


End file.
